fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Maps/Bound Hero Battle
Bound Hero Battle maps are similar to Grand Hero Battle maps in Fire Emblem Heroes, where all the enemies must be defeated without losing any allies to clear a map and Light's Blessings are disabled. Unlike Grand Hero Battle maps, these give out Orbs instead of Heroes as a reward, players earn 2 Orbs by clearing Hard mode, 3 Orbs for Lunatic and 4 Orbs for Infernal. Bound Hero Battle List |2,2 = |1,2 = |0,3 = |1,5 = |6,1 = ally |6,2 = ally |6,3 = ally |6,4 = ally }} |map 2 = |2,2 = |1,2 = |0,3 = |1,3 = |1,5 = |6,1 = ally |6,2 = ally |6,3 = ally |6,4 = ally }} |rewards = *2 Orbs (Hard) *3 Orbs (Lunatic) *4 Orbs (Infernal) }} |2,0 = |6,1 = |6,5 = ally |6,4 = ally |5,4 = ally |5,5 = ally }} |map 2 = |2,0 = |5,0 = |6,1 = |6,5 = ally |6,4 = ally |5,4 = ally |5,5 = ally }} }} |0,2 = |0,3 = |0,4 = |1,3 = |5,1 = ally |6,2 = ally |6,3 = ally |7,2 = ally }} |map 2 = |0,2 = |0,3 = |0,4 = |1,3 = |1,1 = |5,1 = ally |6,2 = ally |6,3 = ally |7,2 = ally }} }} |5,5 = |6,0 = |6,5 = |7,2 = }} |map 2 = |5,5 = |6,0 = |6,5 = |7,2 = }} }} |2,0 = |2,1 = |0,2 = |0,3 = |6,3 = ally |6,4 = ally |5,4 = ally |5,5 = ally }} |map 2 = |2,0 = |3,0 = |2,1 = |0,2 = |0,3 = |6,3 = ally |6,4 = ally |5,4 = ally |5,5 = ally }} |rewards = *2 Orbs (Hard) *3 Orbs (Lunatic) *4 Orbs (Infernal) }} |0,4 = |0,5 = |1,1 = |1,4 = |4,3 = ally |4,4 = ally |5,3 = ally |5,4 = ally }} |map 2 = |0,4 = |0,5 = |1,0 = |1,4 = |0,0 = |4,3 = ally |4,4 = ally |5,3 = ally |5,4 = ally }} }} |6,2 = |6,3 = |6,4 = }} |map 2 = |6,2 = |6,3 = |6,4 = |7,4 = }} }} |0,4 = |1,1 = |1,2 = |1,3 = |6,2 = ally |6,3 = ally |7,2 = ally |7,3 = ally }} |map 2 = |0,3 = |0,4 = |1,1 = |1,2 = |1,3 = |6,2 = ally |6,3 = ally |7,2 = ally |7,3 = ally}} }} |2,1 = |2,2 = |2,3 = |2,5 = |6,1 = ally |6,2 = ally |6,3 = ally |7,3 = ally }} |map 2 = |1,2 = |2,1 = |2,2 = |2,3 = |2,5 = |6,1 = ally |6,2 = ally |6,3 = ally |7,3 = ally}} }} Trivia * The layout of each Bound Hero Battle resembles a chapter in the series: **Alm and Celica - Zofia Castle (Final map of Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Chapter 1). **Lilina and Cecilia - The Binding Blade Chapter 16. **Ephraim and Eirika - The Sacred Stones Chapter 16. **Ninian and Hawkeye - The Binding Blade Chapter 14 and The Blazing Blade Chapter 22E/23H (a combination of both). **Minerva and Maria - Shadow Dragon Chapter 21. **Takumi and Hinoka - Fates: Birthright Chapter 13'' and ''Fates: Conquest Chapter 13. **Amelia and Tana - The Sacred Stones Eirika's Chapter 9 or Ephraim's Chapter 10. **Raven and Lucius - The Blazing Blade Chapter 16E/17H. **Male Corrin and Azura - Fates: Revelations Chapter 6. **Chrom and Lissa - Awakening Chapter 24. **Nowi and Adult Tiki - Awakening Paralogue 16. **Seliph and Julia - Genealogy of the Holy War Final Chapter (Castle Belhalla). **Micaiah and Sothe - Radiant Dawn Chapter 1-E. **Reinhardt and Ishtar - Genealogy of the Holy War Final Chapter (Castle Friege). **Ephraim and Myrrh - The Sacred Stones Chapter 20. **Male Corrin and Female Kana - Fates Chapter 5. **Ike and Sothe - Path of Radiance Chapter 4. **Klein and Clarine - The Binding Blade Chapter 5. **Elincia and Nephenee - Path of Radiance Chapter 26. **Cherche and Virion - Awakening Chapter 1. **Bartre and Fir - The Binding Blade Chapter 11B. **Titania and Mist - Path of Radiance Chapter 9. **Leif and Nanna - Genealogy of the Holy War Chapter 7 (Darna Castle). **Marth and Caeda - Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Chapter 1. **Morgan and Morgan - Awakening Paralogue 12. **Jeorge and Gordin - Mystery of the Emblem Book 2 Chapter 8. **Tibarn and Caineghis - Radiant Dawn Chapter 3-8. **Alm and Faye - Shadows of Valentia Ram Village (First map of Chapter 1). **Innes and Eirika - The Sacred Stones Eirika's Chapter 10. **Fae and Idunn - The Binding Blade Chapter 14. **Sigure and Lewyn - Genealogy of the Holy War Chapter 4 (Silesse Castle). **Lyn and Florina - The Blazing Blade Chapter 3. * The music playing in each boss battle from the Bound Hero Battle comes from a previous game in the series: ** Alm and Celica - "The Dauntless Blade" from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ** Lilina and Cecilia/Klein and Clarine/Bartre and Fir - "Attack!" from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade/Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (Roy's Theme). ** Ephraim and Eirika/Amelia and Tana/Ephraim and Myrrh - "Attack" from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. ** Ninian and Hawkeye/Raven and Lucius/Hector and Matthew - "Strike" from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. ** Minerva and Maria - "Early Initiative" from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. ** Takumi and Hinoka/Male Corrin and Azura/Leo and Elise/Male Corrin and Female Kana - "Future You Choose" from Fire Emblem Fates (unlisted). ** Chrom and Lissa/Nowi and Adult Tiki/Cherche and Virion/Male Morgan and Female Morgan - "Training (Galvanized)" from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Seliph and Julia - "Allied Attack" from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. ** Micaiah and Sothe - "Dawn Brigade" from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ** Reinhardt and Ishtar/Leif and Nanna - "Applying Justice ~ Attack" from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. ** Ike and Soren/Elincia and Nephenee/Titania and Mist - "Clash" from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. ** Marth and Caeda - "Path of the Hero-King" from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem/Fire Emblem Fates (Marth's Theme). * This marks the first time that Ephraim appears in more than one Bound Hero Battle. Category:Game Mechanics